Vernon's Mistake
by Witch's Runes
Summary: Vernon has been having an affair with his nephew, ever since Harry was 10. However, no one doesn't know about this. Harry has been keeping in check, making sure that no one doesn't find out about the happenings at Privet Drive. But how much longer can he keep it all a secret? And what about the twins? Wait, what twins? Could his Uncle have done the unthinkable to him this summer?


**Vernon's Mistake**

 **Chapter One:**

Vernon Dursley was a greedy man, especially while 'playing' with his nephew, he loved how he easily dominate his nephew, who wouldn't say a thing about it, he loved how tight his nephew was as he pounded into him, and he especially loved how the boy would move around him, especially if Vernon was going to give him a treat.

This had been going on ever since his nephew's tenth birthday, he'd loved to just watch his nephew, but then on the night of his tenth birthday, he cracked, after spending days planning, one night, after making nice with his wife and child, who are still unaware of his secret love affair with his nephew, Vernon snuck into his nephew's room, once his nephew had finally went into his room that night, that night was the first of many nights at a time, during the summer and whenever Petunia and Dudley would be gone on trips or out of the home, in which Vernon would make relentless love to Harry.

But little did Vernon know, Harry was already bonded to someone else, who in his case didn't at all exists, but only to Harry and him alone, the person did exist, Vernon would always be a last resort to Harry, who didn't need him, but for Harry's case, he was glad that this was going to be his second to last summer here with the Dursley's, he would not only have to deal with his Uncle anymore, but also his Auntie and cousin too, which was a good thing.

However, no one in the Wizarding world knew about it either, at least not yet anyway, it would surely mean that he'd have to confess everything to the Prophet, in which he didn't want to, but only the two of them know, that as long as they had some sort of a low profile, then everything would turn out alright in the end for the both of them.

At this moment, he was already pounding hard into his nephew, who was below him, not saying anything, it was only a week before his nephew had to go back to school, he was going to start his Sixth year at Hogwarts, and at this very moment, Vernon Dursley, would have preferred it if his nephew somehow missed that train of his.

He moaned loudly, he loved his nephew that was for sure, the more deeper he went, the more and more his nephew howled and groaned loudly, he attacked the sixteen year old's mouth, forcing the noises to stop altogether, as he was kissing him, one giant finger moved behind and started to ram itself hard and rough into his nephew's tight bottom, causing his nephew to moan even more as his cock worked on the front and his fingers to work in the back.

However, much too soon his nephew had to come, making Vernon sped up even more, ignoring his nephew's howling as he pounded harder and harder into him, forgetting all about the hand behind him, holding him in place as he pounded his most hardest into his nephew.

With a loud moan, Vernon came inside his nephew, as he pulled out, Harry could have wished that he was anywhere but at Previt Drive right now, his Uncle clasped beside him, pulling him onto his lap, Harry inwardly cursed and groaned altogether, he hated how his Uncle had to force him to ride him, this meant that either his Uncle was in a bad mood, or that he was hard, once again, and he wanted another round, again.

Once he was fully seated, he began moving up and down, his Uncle forcefully thrusted up into Harry, who went down, at the same time, Harry's room was thick, heavy and hot from the amount of sex that his Uncle wanted to do that night.

Harry was thankful that Hedwig had went to Ron's, for the remaining last week of summer, however, he hadn't had time to even start any of his summer assignments either, due to the fact that his Uncle was simply eating him alive every single night, in which he hated so bloody much.

By the time they were finally done, which was passed midnight, Vernon had finally left his nephew's room, once he was gone, Harry didn't even bother to clean either him or the bed, he didn't trust himself to do magic while home, and so he just slept on.

(-)

The next day, while walking around the park, Harry caught sight of an owl, he quickly checked to see if anyone was around, glad that no one was around, he quickly took the letters, knowing that it was from his friends, he was about to tell the owl that he didn't have any treats with him, when he saw that the owl was already gone.

He quickly placed the letters in his pocket, he noticed that it was getting dark, he quickly rushed back home, however, when he had returned back home, he noticed that his Uncle was the only one home, he inwardly groaned, he hated it when he was home alone with him, but before he could properly make it inside, his Uncle slammed the door, after roughly yanking off everything, he dragged his nephew up to his room, all the while shoving his fingers in and up his front hole, roughly and harshly preparing him for a wild ride. Or so he thought…

The moment he locked the door, he roughly dragged his nephew to his cock, forcing him to take him in his mouth, feeling his mouth on him, Vernon groaned loudly as Harry sucked, he began to thrust harshly into his mouth, Harry forced back his gags and tears, he didn't want to have this go on longer than it should be, however, he quickly let go, knowing that his Uncle would have his fun before they resumed back to the task at hand.

Vernon threw him onto his back, he then roughly and harshly barried his cock deep inside him, making Harry's eyes roll in the back of his head, however, before he could say a word or something, Vernon's lips were on his, forcing him to moan into his mouth, which he did, with the man kissing and fucking him roughly at the same time, he failed to notice the blood.

The moment he came, which was a while later, was the exact moment that both of them heard a loud thud from downstairs, his Uncle only sped up, fucking him even harder then he'd thought, by the time he did come, spilling all over Harry, he then made Harry sucked and clean him off, knowing that he'd deserved it.

When Harry was done, he did the same to Harry, which got interrupted, thankfully his Uncle was busy at the moment, Harry saw a flash of light from the crack at the bottom of the door, he knew that it just had to be a patronus charm, in which floated through the door, appearing into his room, where it stopped. Harry could just think of what the patronus was thinking at that moment, however, he didn't have to think that long, because he heard someone whisper, "Boy, get down here! We're leaving, taking you with us… We're taking you to Headquarters… Now, boy!"

Thankfully Vernon was done by the time the patronus faded away, when he was about to get up and leave to go get his clothes from downstairs, Vernon gave him a kiss, and he told him, his voice filled with lust, "When I'm done, we'll go again, I'm not at all letting you go until you have to go back to school… Gods, that was so amazing, you're fucking amazing…"

When he was out of the room, Harry waited until he heard his Uncle's door slam shut, that's when he got on some clothes, quickly and quietly packed everything in his trunk, once done, he then, as quietly as he could, processed to 'carry' his trunk downstairs, where he quickly got his clothes from off the floor, and quickly put them in his trunk.

Still keeping quiet, he slipped his wand up his sleeve, and whispered, "What are you doing here?"

Moody and Remus both question him, he answered them correctly, once that was done, they were out before Vernon even got in the shower, however, when he did get out, after getting dressed, he made his way into his nephew's room, but he didn't find him there, thinking that he was somewhere in the home, he searched everywhere he could, but he didn't find him anywhere.

In which then led him on a search for his young lover.

(-)

Harry on the other hand, was finally able to breathe once again, but when they had finally got to Headquarters, Harry was caught off guard by the remaining Weasley's who all hugged him, once free, he said to Ginny, "How's your summer, Gin?"

Ginny said, "Mine's good, how about yours?"

Harry said, "Mine's as always… But for some odd reason, my Uncle's been strange lately… can't explain it."

Ron asked, "What about him, Harry?"

Harry suddenly said, "He's been strange for some odd reason… Not leaving me alone for too long seems to be his main concern at the moment… especially at night."

Just then a voice from behind said, "Harry…"

Harry turned to Draco, who had just reached the bottom steps, when he saw him, he pulled the other boy in a hug, one that wasn't meant to be for a friend, but only to them, they both knew the real reason behind the hugs. Even if they had to act out their parts.

Draco wasn't about to let his mate go, he muttered in Harry's ear, quietly for him, "You don't look so good, come on, let's go."

Harry just got his trunk, glanced at Hermione, who nodded, knowing that Harry and Draco had to have a moment, she imediantly got everyone's attention, going into the kitchen, meanwhile, Harry and Draco made their way up to a separate room, far away from everyone else, Draco, who knew just wild they both could get sometimes, opened the door to their room.

The moment the door was shut tightly, charms put up, Draco asked, "Something's up, what happened, this time?"

Harry said, "It's…"

Draco, knowing that he was going to have to try harder this time, gently took his mate in his arms, his mate began to fumble with both of their trousers, however, Draco understood, with just a wave, both of them were naked, and were now rubbing against each other.

As they both sucked and licked each other off that night, Harry didn't pay any attention to his surroundings, each time he came, it was like shedding away his Uncle's sperm inside of him, yet by the first hour, he didn't dare let go of Draco's cock, knowing that he quite deserved a treat from him, but by the second hour, he wouldn't stop riding his mate, he wanted and needed him now, and boy was he happy by the end of it, finally able to get rid of his Uncle's horrible smell and seed at last!

However, little did everyone else know, including Draco himself, there was a new life inside Harry.

(-)

A few days later; in which Harry was just sitting in the kitchen; where Molly found him that morning, and she said, "Harry dear, what's wrong? You don't look so good."

Harry, who had gotten morning sickness that morning, said rather quietly, "Nothing, Mrs. Weasley… Don't worry about it. I'll be fine."

Hermione came in, when she saw Harry, she said, "Harry, can me and Ron talk to you, for a minute?"

Harry got up, after following her to the den, where he saw Ron and Ginny, Hermione asked, "Harry, are you feeling alright?"

Harry said, "Guys, I'm alright…"

Suddenly, Ginny said, "Harry, you haven't been having sex with someone else, have you?"

Frowning at her, Harry said, "What do you mean? Of course not, Gin… What makes you say that?"

She said, "Just wondering, because, we all know how Draco will get when something like this happens right? Especially for you..."

Harry said after a moment, "I know, Gin. Look, I'll talk to you guys later alright?"

However, Hermione said, "Harry…"

But Harry was already gone, leaving to let everyone, including his mate, to wonder what happened…

Especially his mate, who was not only concerned for him, but also who caught the blood staining his mate's trousers.

…

By the time he had got to his room that same day, he couldn't be sure of it yet, but he felt really tired, after getting dressed for bed, he was about to climb into his bed, when he felt someone's lips on his, unable to stop himself, he climbed onto their lap instead, after some quick spells, he flung his wand somewhere in the corner of his room, not needing it at the moment.

However, he soon realized that, and to his great relief, that it was his mate who had snuck in, but he didn't at all mind that, as they both went at it that night, Harry's head and body were a mess altogether, his head now clear from the heavy haze that he was in, while his body was not only sticky and soaked in cum and sweat, but it also seemed to be shifting around for some odd reason, like his body was going through some changes that were soon about to happen.

That night, was the first of many nights, in which Harry would be filled, only this time, he would have his mate with him.

And he was happy about that, just having his mate there beside him, it made everything just perfect.


End file.
